1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to digital video injection systems and methods, and more particularly to a real time flight simulation system that allows matching of a complex scene image to weapons system optics to generate a realistic detailed response.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many new weapons systems are currently being developed which employ advanced high resolution imaging systems. These imaging systems often operate at frequencies outside the visible light spectrum to enhance their ability to detect targets at night or during adverse weather conditions. Costs to develop these systems are rapidly increasing as advanced signal processing algorithms are employed to increase the probability of target detection and target recognition, with the ultimate goal of accurate target tracking and precise aim point selection for maximum probability of kill and minimum collateral damage. Live missile firings and captive-flight tests are expensive, often restricted to a limited number of available test sites. Unpredictable environmental conditions diminish the effectiveness of the testing to anticipate problems during actual combat operations.
Various weapon systems have been developed which employ advanced high resolution electro-optical / infrared (EO/IR) raster-scan image-based seeker systems. These image-based weapon systems typically utilize advanced signal processing algorithms to increase the probability of target detection and target recognition. Validation of such signal processing algorithms has traditionally been carried out through free flight, captive carry and static field tests of the image-based weapon systems, followed by lab analysis, modification of the algorithms, and then subsequent field tests followed by further analysis and modifications. This process is generally costly and time-intensive. Obtaining the correct target and weather conditions can add additional cost and time delay to this test/modify/re-test cycle. Further the process is incapable of working in a simulated xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d environment.
By accurately generating a digital image, rendered for the correct frequency spectrum, and fed to the imaging signal processing electronics, algorithms may be more easily developed and tested at a significantly lower cost. Images may be geometrically altered depending on the desired look angle and range to the target. Atmospheric conditions may be altered to test their effects.
Prior technology used to develop imaging weapons systems which do not fully resolve the problems addressed by the present invention include free flight test, captive carry flight test, static test, and CARCO Table dynamic simulation. Free flight, captive carry, and static testing all have the advantage of testing the actual weapons system, but often times are not repeatable, lack all the desired test parameters required at one time, and may be very expensive. CARCO Table dynamic testing is probably the best developmental testing tool, but creating a dynamic real time, accurate image in the correct frequency band, which the seeker may actually see is cost prohibitive, and in most cases beyond the state of the art currently available.
Accordingly, there is a need for a real time detailed video injection system and method that generates correct, complex, real-time output for testing. The present invention addresses these needs.
The Digital Video Injection System, abbreviated as DVIS, of the present invention comprises a real time, weapons virtual reality system that facilitates the design, development, test, validation, and simulation of imaging systems, such as imaging weapons systems.
The present invention includes a digital video injection system comprising a digital image source constituted from a reference image, means for image processing capable of converting an input from the digital image source into a geometrically correct frequency rendered digital image, a scan converter capable of accepting the digital image, wherein the scan converter is capable of storing and converting the digital image for compatibility with a imaging system, a seeker-dynamics interface capable of simulating the pointing system of the imaging system, and, a digital system controller capable of solving motion import in real time to the imaging system. In preferred embodiments, the imaging system of the present invention also is part of the digital video injection system, and the imaging system comprises an imaging weapons system.
The present invention further includes a method for injecting digital video, comprising the steps of generating a digital image source constituted from a reference image, converting an input from the digital image source into a digital image, storing and rate converting the digital image for compatibility with an imaging system, controlling the imaging system sufficiently for target orientation, and, solving motion-rate change to the imaging system, wherein the imaging system engages in real-time simulated flight.
Additionally, the present invention includes a digital video input product provided by the process of generating a digital image source constituted from a reference image, converting an input from the digital image source into a digital image, storing and rate converting the digital image for compatibility with an imaging system, controlling the imaging system sufficiently for target orientation, and, solving motion-rate change to the imaging system, wherein the imaging system engages in real-time simulated flight.